Primitivismo, Política e Cultura
Uma crítica antropológica às afirmações de John Zerzan ;Luiz Felipe Murillo e Luiz Gustavo Pradella Introdução Uma das vertentes do anarquismo que atualmente mais cresce em número de adeptos é a relacionada à profunda crítica aos primórdios da civilização, à industrialização e à cultura moderna. Apesar da multiplicidade de correntes constitutivas internasCada uma das correntes do primitivismo distingue-se das demais por sua forma de concebê-lo. Algumas enfatizam mais a necessidade de estabelecer relações sociais de uma forma espontânea, outras centram suas preocupações no meio ambiente e na construção de formas de desestruturação do modo de vida industrial. Alguns coletivos, bem como iniciativas individuais, mantêm revistas e zines que circulam pela Internet. Dentre as publicações de grande circulação estão as americanas “Anarchy” (http://greenanarchy.org), “Fifth State” (http://www.anti-politics.net/feral-faun/) e a “Killing King Abacus (http://www.geocities.com/kk_abacus), as britânicas “Green Anarchist” (www.greenanarchist.org/) e a “Do or Die” (http://www.eco-action.org/dod/). No Brasil, destacam-se as publicações e traduções do Coletivo Erva Daninha (http://ervadaninha.sarava.org/) e do filosofo goiano Janos Biro. Um artigo disponibilizado na Internet, de autoria desconhecida, denominado “Anti-civilização: o ressurgir do primitivismo” faz um apanhado das correntes no interior do movimento primitivista., o primitivismo tem como principal referência na atualidade a produção do filósofo americano John Zerzan. Durante a década de 1990, Zerzan ganhou notoriedade na mídia de massas em pelo menos duas ocasiões. Primeiro em 1996 após a prisão do Unabomber,Um acrônimo formado pelas palavras “universidade”, “aéreo” e bombardeiro, que após este caso tornou-se uma denominação comum das agências de segurança para as formas de terrorismo que empregam cartas-bombas e pacotes-explosivos enviados por serviços de entrega ou companhias de correio. o apelido midiático de Theodore KaczynskiBrilhante matemático vinculado à Universidade de Berkley (Califórnia) que abandonou sua família e sua carreira para viver em uma cabana de onde enviou pelo correio cartas bombas para tecnocratas e cientistas comprometidos com avanços tecnológicos e industriais., de quem Zerzan, segundo indicativas do FBI, seria um dos inspiradores. Posteriormente, durante as manifestações contra o encontro da Organização Mundial do Comércio em Seattle em 1999, Zerzan foi novamente apontado, agora pela mídia comercial, como o mentor intelectual de grupos de jovens vestidos de negro que atacaram lojas, restaurantes, bancos e supermercados, incendiaram carros e enfrentaram o aparato repressor estatal em barricadas, com paus e pedras. Estas mostras iniciais da repercussão de seus escritos serviram de suficiente propaganda para que estes fossem traduzidos e publicados em diversos idiomas, sendo lido em dezenas de países diferentes ao longo dos últimos dez anos. Período em que Zerzan tem viajado pelo mundo dando palestras e encontrando pessoalmente alguns dos seus leitores. Na base de seu argumento está a articulação da tradicional oposição libertária à autoridade estatal e à exploração capitalista com o ecologismo radical, o anticonsumismo e a necessidade de retorno a um modo de vida considerado primitivo, anterior ainda à agricultura e a domesticação animal, inspirado, portanto, na vida dos caçadores e coletores, tal como ela seria. Na busca de elementos de definição para essa inspiração Zerzan recorre à alguns autores, citando os escritos de cientistas em torno de evidências nos campos da arqueologia e da antropologia cultural e biológica. Neste artigo pretendemos revisitar os argumentos de Zerzan com base em reflexões atualmente colocadas no campo Antropologia política. Enquanto antropólogos e compartilhando com este autor a condição de libertários, nosso tom é de crítica antropológica radical à elementos-chave presentes na crítica radical zerzanista que abarca também a solução proposta por este autor. É a sugestão de “retorno” de Zerzan, à condição de pré-simbólica, ao homem natural, e à natureza o alvo de nossa leitura analítica, dada principalmente em relação ao seu principal livro Futuro PrimitivoDentre os livros de Zerzan que possuem grande circulação destacamos ainda Elementos da Rejeição (1988), Contra a Civilização: Um Leitor (1998) e Correndo no Vazio (2002). de 1994. Esta análise se dá em grande medida com base nas reflexões propostas pelos antropólogos Marshall Sahlins, Tim Ingold e Bruno Latour. A despeito das potencialidades do primitivismo como crítica à civilização, tentaremos mostrar como esta proposta encontra-se efetivamente limitada por mobilizar um referencial antropológico que representa o passado de nossas certezas provisórias sob a ordem culturalista, garantida apenas pelo recorte bibliográfico cuidadoso de John Zerzan que se equivoca em almejar a mais profunda crítica com base em referenciais defasados, o que lhe encaminha ao insolúvel problema da cisão entre o natural, dado, biológico de um lado e o cultural, contingente, construído de outro, optando pela defesa do polo da natureza no qual se (re)encontraria o homem natural. Zerzanismo De início situamos seu primitivismo como a velha ecologia política, uma vez que, em nível epistemológico, sustenta a cisão entre os pólos da natureza e da cultura, e, em nível político, utiliza-se da mesma cisão para forjar a crítica ao aprisionamento cultural e material dos humanos desde os primórdios do desenvolvimento de sistemas simbólicos. Deve-se ressaltar também o polêmico recorte que o filosofo faz de modo a concatenar discursividades científicas à construção de uma visão positiva do modo de vida no neolítico, sugerindo aos seus entusiastas que tais posições científicas estão colocadas para além de qualquer refutação. John Zerzan retrata a história humana como uma trajetória de tropeços e submissões em direção ao abismo do mundo capitalista industrial. Desde o seu ponto de vista, a submissão original que levou os humanos ao seu declínio civilizatório foi o aprisionamento simbólico. Foi através da simbolização que se tornaram possíveis a domesticação de animais e plantas, a divisão social do trabalho e, conseqüentemente, o surgimento do homem civilizado. Uma decisiva inversão em nossa forma de significar a pré-história se processou a partir da antropologia cultural no influente trabalho de Sahlins “A Sociedade Afluente Original” (1972). O argumento é amplamente conhecido e publicizado por correntes ecológicas ainda atuais: ao contrário do que o discurso liberal nos levou a acreditar, a vida pré-civilizada não foi marcada pela fome, pela privação, pela brutalidade e dominação masculina, mas pelo lazer e abundância de alimentos, intimidade com a natureza, maior sabedoria proveniente dos sentidos, igualdade sexual e saúde. Estes traços seriam os correlatos da natureza humana por excelência, antes, nos diz Zerzan, de nossa escravização perpetrada por padres, reis e chefes. É pouco provável não percebermos aqui, ainda que sutilmente,Classificaríamos como sutil porque o autor está ciente da proximidade de sua política primitivista com as propostas românticas que se desdobraram a partir da filosofia política de Rousseau. A este respeito, assevera o autor: “One of the most enduring and widespread myths is that there was once a golden age, characterized by peace and innocence and that something happened to destroy this idyll and consign us to misery and suffering. Eder, or whatever the name it goes by, was the home of our primeval forager ancestors, and expresses the yearning of disillusioned tillers of the soil for a lost life of freedom and realative ease” (Zerzan, 1994: 07). os ecos do comunismo primitivo proposto por Rousseau em sua utopia regressiva e não os do individualismo de Stuart-Mill, a informar, acrescentaríamos, àquela visão contrária ao idílio, a saber, a do homo oeconomicus, o selvagem barganhador a buscar sempre maximizar os benefícios de suas ações. A partir da oposição de Sahlins ao chamado prisma angustiado“A escassez é o juízo decretado por nossa economia – como é também o axioma de nossa ciência econômica: a aplicação de recursos escassos a fins alternativos no intuito de derivar o máximo de satisfação possível nas condições vigentes ... E é a partir deste prisma angustiado é que voltamos os olhos para os caçadores” (Sahlins, 2000: 109). e de sua leitura da sociedade primitiva enquanto sociedade da abundância, Zerzan assume que a vida humanaÉ interessante pensarmos no quanto este recorte é fictício se levado em conta os diversos fatores e variáveis – como, por exemplo, variações ambientais (invernos muito rigorosos ou verões muito secos), ou biológicas (uma epidemia que afete humanos ou animais) – vivenciados pelos grupos caçadores-coletores durante seu período de existência, etc. em sua totalidade nas sociedades de caça e coleta não se pautou pela escassez, já que estaria baseada em um princípio de compartilhamento dos alimentos e bens materiais entre todos seus membros. Este fenômeno foi definido também por Ingold (2000: 48) como “economia cósmica do compartilhamento”. A chamada via zen da riqueza das sociedades de caça e coleta caracteriza-se ainda pelas poucas necessidades diante de uma fartura de recursos, tal qual uma imagem invertida das sociedades industriais, nas quais, segundo a leitura de Sahlins (1972) do argumento liberal, teríamos grandes necessidades de um lado e uma escassez de recursos de outro. Tal situação só poderia ser resolvida pela auto-regulação de um mercado aliado a uma forma industrial de produção de bens regulada pela lei da oferta e da procura. Diante de uma natureza que ao homem tudo dá, a cultura só poderia se sobressair através de formas de alienação. Esta teria progredido com o avanço cultura simbólica (tempo reificado, linguagem escrita e falada, números, arte, etc.). Influenciado pelo trabalho de Goldschimidt (1990), Zerzan defende que o tempo seria uma das dimensões escondidas do mundo simbólico e funcionaria como uma forma de imposição cultural; citando Norman Brown, o autor afirma que a “vida não reprimida não está no tempo histórico”. Os símbolos da cultura teriam aparecido para “garantir o desenvolvimento e a manutenção da ordem social” (Cohen, 1974 apud Zerzan, 1994). Antes da ditadura do cultural sobre o natural, não existiria a necessidade de um ordenamento da desordem do mundo, ou (nas palavras de Zerzan) não existia uma condição de desordem a exigir um ordenamento simbólico. O indivíduo pré-moderno teria sido privado da rica experiência de abertura e comunhão com a natureza, em função do desenvolvimento da linguagem e de seu progressivo aprisionamento dentro da cultura simbólica que teria sucedido à domesticação. Concomitante ao desenvolvimento da cultura, o empoderamento de uns sobre outros: surgem os rituais, formas de instituição de poderes assimétricos no âmbito das sociedades que deixam progressivamente de serem horizontais. O estabelecimento dos ritos é considerado por Zerzan o ponto fundacional da diferença entre os gêneros, através da ritualização, os homens domesticam as mulheres. Imersos em simbolismos, os homens empoderados subjugam também os animais e as plantas dando origem às sociedades de agricultores e pastores, formas de vida baseadas diretamente na exploração de outros organismos vivos. Na visão de Zerzan, este é o início da destruição ambiental, da sedentarização e, conseqüentemente, até mesmo das guerrasO filósofo indiretamente sugere que não existe agricultura sem sedentarização. Algo bem diferente é observado nas etnografias das populações amazônicas como, por exemplo, no trabalho de Philippe Descola junto aos Achuar em As Lanças do Crepúsculo (2006). Em contraste com as crenças de Zerzan, os trabalhos clássicos de Pierre Clastres (1976, 1977) sobre o poder e a guerra nas ditas sociedades primitivas também são referências importantes.. As formas de arte e religião teriam também origem na vida ritualizada, pensadas como válvulas de escape culturais e meios de organização das emoções, diante dos desdobramentos do surgimento da cultura – desejos insatisfeitos, regras, estéticas e quantificações – causas de “ansiedade espiritual e social” (Zerzan, 1994:10). Entre crianças ferais e homens naturais Ao nos depararmos com a descrição do homem natural em o Futuro Primitivo, não há como não recordarmos os diversos relatos de crianças adotadas por animais – carnívoros ou herbívoros – encontradas em florestas e desertos, isoladas de qualquer contato humano, assumindo um comportamento idêntico ao de seus pais adotivos. Sob o prisma do homem primitivo, livre do simbólico como nos propõe Zerzan, estes casos poderiam ser encarados como exemplos de uma humanidade livre da degradação do cultural. Em uma abordagem que se concentra nos aspectos culturais, poder-se-ia pensar que estas crianças nada mais fazem que apreender culturalmente formas de comportamento de outros animais, em uma aprendizadagem instintiva, ou seja, de alguma forma simbolizam e reconhecem o mundo a partir de referenciais que não são propriamente humanos, bem distantes de qualquer forma de comportamento humano a ser considerado com natural ou precedente à cultura. Sem colocar em questão o binômio natureza e cultura, Lévi-Strauss trata de conciliar ambos os pólos em sua definição de humanidade: o homem é um ser biológico ao mesmo tempo em que é um indivíduo social (LÉVI-STRAUSS, 1982:41). ). Diante das fronteiras que se insinuam porosas e incertas, em um cosmos dividido, o pai do estruturalismo define o homem como um misto de elementos culturais e naturais, incapaz de se dissociar de qualquer uma das duas esferas. Há de se levar ainda em conta, para uma análise mais apurada, os recentes estudos de Etologia, principalmente entre os grandes símios – demonstrando aspectos comportamentais até então desconhecidos, transmitidos socialmente entre os diferentes membros de um grupo, de modo que grupos distintos de animais da mesma espécie possuem formas diferenciadas de obter e manipular objetos e alimentos, distante de um comportamento que poderíamos chamar de instintivo. Como o apresentado por Descola: Se por um lado as crianças selvagens imitam os animais através da cultura e apreendem socialmente seu comportamento por meio de preceitos culturais, por outro, alguns animais também possuem formas, ainda que limitadas, de transmissão cultural. Ainda segundo Descola (2005:100) estas são evidências mais que consideráveis da impossibilidade de se explicar o comportamento, seja ele humano ou não, a partir do binômio natureza e cultura. Primitivismo, monismo e hibridismo A antropologia contemporânea experimenta a conformação de um novo paradigma ecológico (Velho, 2004) para além do culturalismo e das abordagens semióticas da cultura, para as quais não haveria nada fora do texto (cultura) a ser interpretado pelo pesquisador. No seio do paradigma ecológico, em uma superação da abordagem culturalista, autores como Ingold (2000), Latour (2001) e Descola (2002) têm apontado a inadequação da separação entre os domínios apartados pela nossa epistemologia modernista da natureza e da cultura. Como afirma Descola no livro Nature and Culture de 2001, a mudança de perspectiva com respeito ao dualismo natureza-cultura está acontecendo nos estudos etnográficos do Enskillment, a operar a “substituição trabalho teórico de estados e substâncias por processos e relações” (processos de objetificação e não a objetificação de sistemas fechados). É neste campo de estudos que se situa Tim Ingold (2001) e a sua antropologia relacional do Skill, articulada com o pensamento ecológico em psicologia e com o estudo de sistemas de desenvolvimento em biologia. Para os nossos objetivos neste ensaio, algumas características do trabalho de Ingold (2001) e Latour (2002) são importantes de serem destacadas, uma vez que elas nos permitem salientar quais seriam os seus avanços em relação ao culturalismo dialético de Sahlins e a política ecológica de Zerzan. A primeira característica diz respeito à definição de pessoa humana como locus de desenvolvimento dentro de um campo (ativo) de relações. Para Ingold, ao invés de assumirmos como um ponto pacífico o dualismo natureza-cultura, colocando, de um lado, o universo das regras, da cultura e do simbolismo e, de outro, o domínio do universal e do biológico“Estamos longe, aqui, da exaltação da reflexividade e/ou da representação, abrindo-se espaço para o imenso terreno do "processo primário", aparentado ao "pré-objetivo" de Merleau-Ponty. Terreno não do irracionalismo, mas das "razões do coração", na expressão de Pascal retomada repetidamente por Bateson (inclusive numa defesa do "intelectualismo" de Lévi-Strauss). Aqui, a metáfora e o simbolismo não existem como "figuras de linguagem", mas apenas se tomados como modo de comunicação vital, no seu sentido mais forte. Da mesma forma, pode-se contestar a associação permanente do biológico ao universal e do cultural ao particular, pois à medida que o biológico deixa de ser reduzido ao genético (redução que, para Ingold, representa a manifestação no interior da biologia do logocentrismo, na forma da suposição de que os fenômenos manifestos do mundo físico estão subscritos ao trabalho da razão), pode-se reconhecer que a cultura nele se imprime” (Velho, 200x)., é mais adequado assumir os seres humanos como, ao mesmo tempo, organismos no interior de sistemas de relaçõesecológicas e pessoas dentro de sistemas de relações sociais. Os seres humanos nesta perspectiva não são seres compósitos de dimensões psicológicas, fisiológicas, culturais, etc. São singulares loci de crescimento criativo dentro de campos de relação que se desdobram, são percebidos e experimentados como condição para o aprendizado. Este crescimento diz respeito à noção de Skill que não é uma técnica corporal, mas a “capacidade de ação e percepção de todo ser orgânico - indissoluvelmente mente e corpo, situado em um ambiente estruturado de forma rica” (Ingold, 2001:05, tradução nossa). A proposta de Ingold, em síntese, é a de uma Sentient Ecology que encompassa o enskillment prático e o ambiente ativo – cultura, percepção e natureza em uma ecologia da vida. Neste sentido, outro paralelo com Zerzan é possível, neste caso, na discussão acerca das características concernentes aos grupos de caça e coleta. Existem muitos pontos de convergência e um ponto de divergência que marca o hiato intransponível entre o projeto político de Zerzan e a argumentação ancorada na pesquisa de campo de Ingold. Ambos concordam com a assertiva de que as sociedades de caça e coleta são coletividades para as quais a intimidade com a natureza é fundamental. Desta afirmação desdobram-se duas linhas argumentativas para as quais o ponto de discordância seria o da forma como são relatados e (re)atados os laços entre o ambiente e a cultura, os não-humanos e os humanos. Em Zerzan, tributário da dualidade natureza-cultura, as razões para os problemas sócio-ambientais residem no pólo da cultura (e na própria invenção da culturaRepensando e propondo uma alternativa à história da relação humano-animal, Ingold concorda em parte mas vai além de Zerzan. Ao estudar a transformação da relação entre humanos e animais no regime de caça e coleta para o regime pastoral, Ingold fornece uma nova abordagem do que era antes concebido como a oposição entre o selvagem e o doméstico, ou, em outras palavras, entre o homem no estado de natureza e os primórdios da civilização e da cultura (intervenção do homem na natureza como produção). Ainda que concorde com Zerzan que os humanos sobrepuseram-se à natureza, Ingold prefere voltar a sua atenção para a relação entre grupos de caça e coleta com seus ambientes de forma a avançar sobre um terreno de investigação que a separação natureza-humanidade não permitia anteriormente.): é o desenvolvimento da linguagem, a criação do ritual e a domesticação dos animais que nos teria carregado para o progresso desastroso que a todo custo fomentamos, tendo como conseqüência o nosso desengajamento da natureza realmente natural (natureza não construída). Para Ingold, este ponto de partida é equivocado porque, além de não problematizar as formas de percepção do ambiente e inter-relacionamento deorganismos humanos e não-humanosNão faríamos justiça aqui ao colocar que Zerzan não considera as diferentes formas de caçadores se relacionarem com a caça ou de relacionamentos de diferentes grupos de caça e coleta com entidades não-humanas. O nosso ponto aqui é o de sublinhar a importância da noção de percepção que marca a grande distância entre a forma como o relacionamento do humano e não-humano é trabalhando por Ingold. É sob este empreendimento teórico que fomos habilitados a repensar a relação entre o humano e o animal, como no exemplo de Ingold sobre os Cree no nordeste do Canadá – a caçada como um rito de regeneração; o animal se dá ao caçador, ele consome a carne e a alma do animal é revestida novamente de carne, completando um ciclo reprodutivo (caça-consumo-intercurso-reprodução)., acaba comprometido com um paradoxo sem soluçãoAparece em Ingold (2001) como a crítica à lógica Both-And: “Se as categorias opostas natureza e cultura são elas mesmas constructos culturais, então também é a cultura que as constrói .... E uma vez que a cada estágio dessa regressão a natureza aparece como sua representação, a realidade ‘real’ se afasta a cada vez que nos aproximamos dela” (Ingold, 2001:42, tradução nossa).. Ao adotar a cisão natureza e cultura, herda-se a separação das ciências e das humanidades, assim como o apartheid político e histórico do universal e do particular, do êmico/exótico e do ético – entendido como via de acesso privilegiado às leis da natureza. Eis o ponto em que Zerzan deixa de nos fornecer respostas para problemas ecológicos e políticos – e, é preciso lembrar, isto se deve em função das bases sob as quais constitui sua argumentação. O paradoxo da divisão representa a sua própria impossibilidade, o que não permite retornar, desde o domínio das humanidades, até a natureza realmente natural, já que as próprias categorias de natureza e cultura são, afinal de contas, culturais. Estaríamos, portanto, fadados à busca incessante da reconstituição dos sistemas de representação que compreendem e significam os elementos naturais – elementos da natureza realmente natural como base universal sob a qual são construídas representações (de segunda ordem) a guiar os humanos nas suas relações com que lhes escapa em essência mas não em cultura. Para Zerzan, o problema primeiro não é o de reformularmos a maneira de nos relacionarmos, percebermos e nos engajarmos no ambiente (igualmente ativo, dotado de agência) como o é para Ingold, mas o de a civilização ter apostado no artificialismo, na subjugação, no controle da naturezaA problema para Ingold não é o de que os caçadores controlam a natureza, mas procuram controlar a sua relação com a natureza – buscando revelação e não controle sobre os animais. Suas ferramentas não são de manipulação ou controle mas servem para a aquisição de conhecimento – o mundo se abre para o caçador (Ingold, 2001:71, ênfase adicionada). e na desigualdade social propiciada pelo que chama a cultura simbólica: